A developer of a relational database system creates a schema which defines the structure of database tables stored within the relational database system. Clients may query data stored in the database tables, and/or insert/update data in the database tables, via relational statements (e.g., Structured Query Language statements) which reference the schema. An error is returned if a received relational statement does not conform to the schema.